Akita Nemuri
→ Nemuri Akita redirects here. For other similarly-named characters, see "Akita" Akita Nemuri is the unofficial younger sister of Akita Neru. Design She wears a school uniform white blouse with an Akita Neru-style tie, but shorter. She also wears a navy blue school uniform skirt and Vocaloid armwarmers (with control panels) and legwarmers (without control panels). She wears lilac purple sneakers (in her original design, she wears Velcro shoes). She wears different badges on her blouse. The badges have pictures of Japanese emoticons, her initials, Evangelion Characters, and even sushi on it. She also has a messenger bag with decorations obtained from gachapon machines (mostly keychains), such as sushi replicas, miniatures of Sanrio characters, BLEACH characters, and IS (Infinite Stratos) characters, Pokemon miniatures, and also miniatures of Super Cup (a popular vanilla-flavoured ice cream in Japan). She has the same hairstyle as Neru, but her pigtails are shorter and she has black hairtips on her bangs. Unlike Miku and other Vocaloids with pigtails, she wears a normal ribbon to tie her hair with instead of the futuristic ribbon. She also wears a bandage on her right eye like Oliver. Personality She is a Tsundere, and her personality is similar to Natasha Yar from Star Trek:TNG. Nemuri's full name means "I give up. I'm going to sleep". She has the same laid-back technology loving personality like Neru, but she isn't really lazy. She likes inventing new things like the "Kagami Kawaiine Repellent" and "Zesty Lemon Pepper Spray". In her Original design, she's more like Neru but lazier. Biography Origin She is meant to be a character from the Star Trek and Winx Club fandom (her name in the ST fandom is Lt. Commander Akita, and in the Winx fanon Nemuri and she is a Wind Fairy) but ended up being a Fanmade Vocaloid instead. In an unpublished ST fanfic by Mordecai Kelly, the mirror universe version of her is depicted as being friendlier than the original, but has a bit of an evil streak. Life Story She was born on November 1, 1999. When she was 5 in kindergarten, she was always teased, pranked, and bullied by Kagami Kawaiine. In Preschool, she was the best student in her class. In Elementary, she was bullied because she is the younger sister of Neru (the bullies hate Neru). In HS (Current) she was a straight A student and the bullies got expelled from her school. Voice Configuration Notable media TBA Additional info Relationships Neru Akita Neru is Nemuri's elder sister. Nero Akita Nero is Nemuri's elder brother. Naru Akita Naru is 3 years older than Nemuri, so Nemuri considers Naru as her second elder sister. Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati TBA Miku Hatsune Nemuri hates Miku (like the other Akita family members). She used to be a fan of Miku. Trivia *Her birthdate (April 29) is Mordecai Kelly's birthday. *Her smartphone is a Samsung Galaxy S3. Gallery Kellysinaga Nemuri Akita Sprite.png|Nemuri's sprite, made using the 8Bit Character Generator. Animefan2013_Akita_Nemuri.JPG|Akita Nemuri by Animefan2013 Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original Category:Subderivative Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Female Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku